The Girl all the Bad Guy's want
by MusicalMarvel
Summary: there's a new girl at Hogwarts and she is sure to turn a few heads, but there is only one she truely wants to turn, unfortunatly he seems the worst possible choice.
1. Chapter 1

'Here we go, this isn't too hard now is it, Mia?' I thought to myself as I navigated my way through the crowds of 11-17 year olds on platform 9 and ¾'s (having only just figured out how to get on to the damn thing!) and searched for a familiar face. As I suspected I came up short, kicking myself as I realised that I'd left all my friends back home in New York, a wave of sadness crashed over me at that point. When my Mom and dad broke up last year I thought Me and my Mom would change address but I'd still be able to continue my magical education at Lemmings School of Excellence (LSE were the initials of the first head master), but apparently that wasn't good enough for my Mother, we had to move to an entirely new fricking CONTINENT! Now don't get me wrong I love my Mom to pieces but why did we have to move to England? Couldn't we have just loved one state over?...anyway enough of my rant, what was I saying?...ah yes, there was no-one I knew on the platform so dejectedly I loaded my trunk onto the baggage section along with my Cat Dog (no it isn't a cross breed my Cat is called Dog, because I'm awesome like that!) and went in a slightly futile search for an empty carriage, unfortunately the closest I came to privacy was the last compartment in the third carriage which was taken by only a red-haired girl with her nose stuck in a book.

"D'you mind if I sit here?" I asked politely. The girl looked up from her novel with an air of slight annoyance that someone had dared to disturb her, but when she didn't recognize me she must have realised I was a newbie and gave me a friendly smile.

"Not at all" she said and I gratefully took my seat "I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans"

"Mia Brennan"

"Good to meet you. Sorry but I don't recognise your accent, where are you from?"

"Born and Raised in the big apple" her eyes lit up at this

"New York?" she practically squealed "oh my gosh! Wow, we visited New York on holiday last year. What's it like to live there?"

Just as I was about to answer her question with a massively long speech on the greatest city in the world the door burst open and a boy about of 6" entered the compartment and plonked himself down next to Lily. This boy had messy raven Black hair and hazel eyes and was dressed in jeans and a sport shirt, not to shabby at all, probably about and 8 and a ½ on the scale but nothing compared to the boy that followed him, this guy was drool worthy. He was slightly taller than the first at 6"3 and was lightly tanned, his broad shoulders and thick muscles suggested that he definately worked out, was wearing biker boots black jeans and a tight black top that highlighted his Biceps and Pecks perfectly, his stance was nonchalant and practically screamed "bad boy"! After ogling his fine physic for longer than was strictly polite between strangers, my brain kicked into gear and sternly told me to stop drooling (unsurprisingly this voice sounded uncannily like my best friend Lauran) and my eyes reluctantly shifted to his face, which was just as gorgeous as his body, he had high sculpted cheek bones and dark stormy grey eyes which held a hint of mischief. His hair was black, thick and curly and practically begged my fingers to run through it as his luscious red lips caressed mine. I had to physically restrain myself from pouncing on him and snogging him senseless. In short this guy was a definite 10 and ticked all the boxes. I had to know who he was! Just as I was about to introduce myself my new friend kicked her companion right in the family jewels, so hard that even I winced, and stormed out the compartment. My confusion at the current situation must have shown on my face as the other guy (more like a God) spoke then.

"James here has a long-term 'love-hate' relationship with the feisty Lily-flower and often finds himself in this position" Adonis wannabe said, indicating the boy who was now in the fetal position on the floor holding his groin

"Sirius Black by the way" he held out one of his large callused hands and I shook it whist fantasising about how well the name Black went with Mia

"Mia Brennan" my hand looked so small and dainty in his big warm soft one that I never wanted to let go but did so hesitantly "shouldn't we help him?" I asked indicating the doubled over form on the floor.

"Nah, he's fine, just milking it" he prodded James with the toe of his leather boot whilst laughing at his friend "aren't you?"

"Oh yeah Pads, this is all just an act!" James said in a strangled voice from the floor "you try getting kicked in the balls and see how you like it"

"Well if I did, I'm sure Miss Mia would rub it better for me" he threw a wink over his shoulder at me whilst helping James up and had I been a weaker woman I definitely would have swooned and possibly blushed, but as I was a confident young woman who could flirt with the best of 'em I gave as good as I got and seductively winked back.

Once again the compartment door opened, though not as violently this time and two boys stepped in, the first was tall like the other two and had to stoop to avoid hitting his head on the door frame, but had sandy blonde hair, eyes like liquid gold and a much leaner build, he looked like he wouldn't be out of place in bookstore or library but his eyes held that same twinkle of mischief that the other two had, this was definitely the brains behind the outfit. The fourth was slightly smaller than the others but still stood at a respectable height for a growing boy, he had mousy brown hair and Blue eyes that seemed to be constantly shifting like water.

"James had another run in with the lovely Lily?" the sandy haired boy asked, chuckling

"Is the pope catholic?" the other boy retorted

This statement was met by three confused looks from his friends and a look of exasperation from me... (Honestly what was it with these Brits and their crazy sayings?) To which he just replied with "Muggle thing". This seemed to be a logical explanation for the rest so I just went with it. The sandy haired boy then noticed me sitting rather confused in the corner

"And who might this be?" he asked whilst looking at me with gentle eyes full of curiosity as if I were a strange and interesting enigma he had accidentally stumbled upon.

"Guys, this is Miss Mia Brennan" Sirius stated with an exaggerated sweep of his arm in my direction "Mia, May I introduce Mr. Remus "Moony" Lupin and Mr. Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew" he said gesturing to each of the boys in turn.

"Pleasure" I was slightly overwhelmed, how was it that back home the only remotely good looking guy in my class was gay, and yet when I come here I meet four that are above-average in the space of an hour? Must be something in the water.

"Forgive my friends dramatics, he has a flare for the theatrical, I'm sure he's compensating for something" Remus says, ignoring Sirius' "hey" and smiling at me "you can call me Remus. I'm the fifth year Gryffindor prefect along with Lily, who I'm sure you met earlier, so if you need anything or can't find somewhere, we're the ones to ask" Remus finished with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, and I'm a fifth year too, though I'm not sure which house yet." I said returning the smile. We carried on laughing and joking for another hour, the trolley lady came by and once Sirius had bought his fill her cart was considerably lighter than before and she looked a little dazed. Not long after that there was a gentle knock and Lily's head popped round the door, she sent a glare a James and then turned her head to look at me

"We're nearly at Hogsmeade and we both still need to change into or robes." Lily said with a tone of finality that left no room for argument. I turned back to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter,

"Ok guys, scoot. Much as I'm sure you'd love it, you don't get a strip-tease till I know you better." This was met by laughs and a rather loud groan from Sirius, this wasn't surprising as Sirius and I had been flirting back and forth ever since we first sat down together. They all gathered up their various belongings and moved back to the compartment they had been originally sat in to change into their own robes. Once they had left and the blinds were closed I reached up and got my bag down from the luggage rack above my head and shrugged out of my jacket revealing the small tattoo on my shoulder, Lily gasped in surprise.

"I can't believe your parents let you get a tattoo, I've wanted one for years" Lily said coming closer to examine it.

"They don't actually know, my brother has a matching one on his arm. It heats up if either of us are in trouble. We got them done just before I moved to England. It's our family's emblem and motto." I told her with a faint smile from the memory of Al crying like a little girl whist his tattoo was being done "To be honest Lily I wouldn't have thought you were the type of girl to want a tattoo"

"What do you mean?" Lily seemed to be pretty offended so I decided to take a different tact.

"well it's just you seem so level headed, not the sort to mark your skin with something so permanent as a tattoo" I prayed to my lucky stars that this had worked to placate the girl as I had already seen what she could do to someone who evoked her anger. I was surprised then when she started laughing.

"Mia, I'm messing with you. I know I don't seem the sort but it's just something that I always thought looked good" Lily said still laughing; I relaxed then and laughed along with her. "You looked so panicked, what did you think I would do?"

"Well I've already seen what you can do when someone irritates you….." I trailed off then, one eyebrow raised

"I only react physically around Potter and he does more than irritate me! Most of the time I just use my mouth" I raised my other eyebrow at that "wait that sounded wrong…. I mean" It was hopeless; we had both collapsed into heaps of giggles. After a while we calmed down enough to continue changing into our robes and waited until the train reached Hogsmeade station, exchanging small talk to pass the time.

**A/N- hi guys this is my first FF so please be nice. and i'd love to hear your opinions on this. hope you enjoyed it, Marvel xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Life Styles of the Rich and the Famous

Sirius POV

'Come on man stop being so damn Angsty!' I reprimanded myself...hang on since when do I use the word reprimand? Moony must be rubbing off on me! Great, and now i'm talking to myself! Thats it, I, Sirius Orion Black am officially insane! Bloody brilliant! Anyway what was I saying before I so rudely interrupted myself? Ah yes...Angst. The reason I was giving myself a good talking to (oh god I might as well just change my name to Remus part 2!) was because my idiot brother had gone and signed himself up to a group of satanic A-holes and my mother had practically bust her gut with pride (an emotion I didn't know she was capable of until this summer). I didn't particularly care about the whole Mother-being-proud-of-Reg thing, I was more concerned that Reg had gone and signed himself up for a one way ticket to Azkaban. The real kicker was that no matter what I said I couldn't dissuade either Reg or my parents from this situation. Previous to this summer Reg and I had been damn near inseparable, he was as close to being a Marauder as a Slytherin could possibly be. It was the Black Brothers versus the rest of the world but now that had all been ruined by ridiculous ideals, an incompetent Dick-head and a moving tattoo. So rightfully I was feeling a little upset as I had pretty much lost my baby brother, feeling entitled to a little misery-wallowing I sat alone in a compartment waiting for my three best mates to join me (well two best mates and a tag-along, I never really liked Peter but apparently we had to "be nice"...Lupin's words not mine.) I was pulled reluctantly from my pity party of one by a breathless James staggering into the compartment looking flustered, only one thing could cause James Potter to be flustered and this was confirmed by the next three word that exited his mouth

"Evans...Gorgeous...Wingman" James panted out whilst propping himself up on the door frame. Judging by his messier that usual hairstyle I'd say he'd just run the entire length on of the train trying to find me in time to intersect Evans.

"Wow Prongs, are you always this eloquent or just on special occasions?" I smirked at James, who had by now gathered some image of decorum and was currently fixing me with a death glare.

"Go Suck my Socks Padfoot"

"I'd really rather not do that, thanks all the same"

"If you say so, but I imagine my socks would be rather pleasant to suck on."

"Really?...tell me James, exactly how many times did your mother drop you on your head as a child?"

"Approximately twenty-two if my calculations are correct"

"Ah excellent. Now please explain...What in the name of Pope John Paul the 3rd's boxers were you blithering on about as you so suavely entered the compartment ?"

"Pope John Paul the 3rd's boxers? Really Sirius?"

"Just answer the damn question"

"All right, all right don't get your briefs in a twist. I was merely commenting on the fact that Lily Evans has apparently turned into a freaking Super model over the summer and my fingers demand to be dipped into that particular honey pot" James' deliberately place innuendo succeeded in turning my frown upside down "Will you be my wingman?"

"Oh James, I thought you'd never ask" I said in a falsetto voice whilst wiping an invisible tear from my eye causing James to mutter under his breath what sounded suspiciously like "Douche Bag"

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked innocently

"Oh nothing, just complementing how that shirt matches your personality perfectly" FYI I was wearing a black shirt, I rarely wore anything but Black "Shall we be going?"

"Can't think of anything better to do, lead on good sir"

We walked down the train in companionable silence, occasionally hexing First years and Slytherins, until we reached the compartment containing a girl with unmistakable fiery Red hair, Lily Evans. Usually when we came to annoy her, Lily would be hunched over some great tome that looked and smelled about 1000 years old, however today she was sat up talking to another girl sat opposite her. This girl was sat sideways with her back to the window, her long tanned legs were stretched out on the bench causing her to take up all the room on her side of the compartment. The was wearing dark denim short shorts and a halter neck belly top, this girl was clearly from another country as no Brit in there right mind would dress like that in September. My eyes slid up to meet hers, which were quite clearly undressing me at this moment, and stayed there for a while. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue that seemed to hold a mystery that made you want to figure her out, it was hypnotic in a way. Her hair was long, wavy and kind of mucky blonde, it gave the impression that she was a blonde with brains in her head unlike Marlene McKinnon who was 100% airhead (though she was good for a midnight romp in a broom cupboard but that was about it). There was something about this mystery girl that made me want her, an aura or confidence that drew me in. just as I was contemplating grabbing her, pinning her up against a wall and thoroughly devouring her with my lips, I was dragged kicking and screaming back to reality by a loud thump and a flash of red passing me and out the door. My mind refocused to find James writhing on the floor, clutching at his manhood. Confusion passed over the girls expression and I found myself slipping into conversation with her. Her voice held a slight American accent that confirmed my earlier theory that she was not in fact an indigenous Brit.

The train ride continued with introductions, jokes and flirting between the girl, whose name I found out was Mia. I could tell that this girl was no shrinking violet and gave as good as she got. This year was bound to be interesting. Unfortunately before I could seal the deal with the gorgeous Mia, the compartment door slid open to reveal Lily "kill-joy" Evans. Ever the voice of reason, Evans unceremoniously kicked us all out, claiming that the train was nearing Hogsmeade and that we needed to change into our robes. We all dutifully filed out of the compartment with the promise of a strip tease from Mia at the fore front of my mind certainly. I was the last one out of the compartment and slid the door closed with a barely audible sigh. As I turned to walk down the corridor to the compartment I had reserved for us earlier, Remus slung is arm around my shoulder and looked down at me condescendingly

"I think our young Padfoot here is in Love!" this comment was met by laughs from Peter and James and a slug in the gut from me.

"Sirius Black doesn't fall in Love with Girls! Girls fall in love with Sirius Black" was my only reply

"Oh, so does Sirius Black fall in love with Boys instead?" James piped up

"Sirius Black doesn't fall in love period!"

"You do realise that referring to yourself in the third person is a very Malfoy thing to do?" Peter squeaked out

"You do realise that using someone's name as an adjective is a very stupid thing to do?" I countered, we had reached the compartment by now and quickly changed into our school robes. The rest of the journey passed by with more banter, jokes and the occasional explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi Guys, thanks for your reviews and favourites, it's good to know you like what im writing big thanks to Querr King Stephen, crazygirl59 and wilddaisy7 for your support. sorry for taking so long with this update thanks for being patient**

**Marvel x**

Chapter 3

Girls don't like boys

Mia's POV

Being a fifth year had quite a few unexpected perks, the first being that I didn't have to ride in the boats to the castle like the first years. Those things looked dangerous and I was sure that I would have managed to end up in the water somehow. Instead I managed to keep my dignity and my clothes reasonably dry by riding in the cool horse-less carriages up to the school. This was actually a double perk as I soon realised that wherever Lily went, James went and wherever James went Sirius went, this afforded me more time to oggle at Mr. I'm-so-gorgeous.

The second unexpected perk to my already brilliant day was that I didn't have to go through the tedious affair of having my brain probed by the sorting hat in an attempt to figure out whether I was Smart, Brave, Loyal or Cunning (which, might I add, I feel is a grievous violation of privacy) and instead got to pick my house. When I arrived at the front doors of the school Dumbledore was there to meet me, I admit I was a little awestruck by my headmaster as even in the states this guy was A-list famous. Dumbledore took me aside to a room just to the left of the great hall where every student except the first years were finding their seats and catching up with friends that they hadn't seen since last term. The room Dumbledore took me into was small and cosy with a fire roaring in the grate, the stone walls were lined with what I imagined were portraits of the founders of the school. The portrait to the left of the door greeted the headmaster as we entered.

"Albus old boy, how the devil are you? Haven't seen you since August 4th I think" The portrait bellowed in a rather pompous accent. The portrait was of a man clad in ruby red robes with golden lining, he had a long sword strapped at his waist, a large red jewel glittering at it's hilt. His face was ruddy and his cheeks and nose had a rosy tinge to them suggesting that in his life the man had been rather fond of the sherry. His hair was grey with a few tinges of golden blonde that age hadn't managed to take away.

"Evening Godric. Good heavens has it really been that long? I'm as well as can be expected on the first day of school and yourself?" The headmaster returned, his tone held a hint of amusement at the antics of the portrait and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I'm excellent as always. Though my darling wife has been cutting back my supplies of sherry, says it's bad for the health. Can you imagine?" the portrait tsked. It was then that the portraits gaze fixed on me, I'd been listening in on the conversation, the two men reminded me of my grandpa's back home and I couldn't help the slight smile that twitched at the corners of my lips.

"Ah yes of course, introductions. How silly of me to forget. Mia, this is Godric Gryffindor founder of Gryffindor House and Co-Founder of Hogwarts along with His wife Rowena, Founder of Ravenclaw house, Helga Hufflepuff founder of Hufflepuff house and Salazar Slytherin founder of Slytherin House" Dumbledore gestured to each of the portraits mounted on the four walls in turn as he introduced them, his introductions were met by a nod of the head, a cheery wave and a polite 'how do you do?' from each of the other founders respectively "and this is Mia Brennan, a hopeful for your house I should think Godric, judging by the friends she has so rapidly made. She arrived this evening in the company of James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans." I felt the overwhelming urge to curtsey as the headmaster presented me too the founders of the school but I managed to suppress it, instead smiling politely at each of them.

"All fine examples of what Gryffindor House stands for." Gryffindor stated proudly

"Indeed they are Godric, which is why, Mia, I am giving you the choice of either being sorted by the Sorting Hat into the house it thinks you belong in, or choosing the house you feel you would be most comfortable in"

"Thank you Headmaster, that is very kind of you. And if you agree I would like to join my friends in Gryffindor House." I answered the Headmasters implied question.

"Very Well, Miss Brennan, I had of course hoped you would choose Gryffindor House as it does seem to be the perfect match for you. Now hurry along, your fellow students won't wait forever for their dinners" the Headmaster chuckled, the every present twinkle in his clear blue eyes twinkling brighter as he laughed. With a flick of his wand my standard issue robes bore the crest of Gryffindor house and my black tie was now Gryffindor red and gold.

In the Great Hall I quickly found Lily and slid into the seat next to her, though I didn't miss the way Boy's eyes followed me as I walked the length of the hall and granted myself a smug little smirk. One boy in particular caught my eye and he winked cheekily as he passed, he was sat at the Slytherin table and practically oozed wealth and confidence. He was good looking and had a sexy smirk, he was no Sirius but he was definitely worth a second glance. I'd have to grill Lily for details about him later.

After the sorting and the feast had finished Lily all but dragged me up to Gryffindor Tower only pausing to give an outrageously ridiculous password to a portrait of a plump lady in a pink dress that didn't suit her at all. Once inside the tower Lily pulled me up a flight of stairs and into dormitory large enough to house at least 15 people. There was five double beds, five oak closest, five writing desks and still enough room for the dorm to be spacious and comfortable.

"What in the name of merlin was that about? You nearly pulled my arm out of it's socket"

"Sorry Mia, it's just that we always have a Start of term Sleepover and it's my turn to set up this year, I didn't want to be late and I was worried that if I left you in the hall you'd get lost, so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone." Lily explained hurriedly as she breezed around the room getting everything set up.

"It's cool, just a little warning next time please. Do you want any help?"

"Yes, could you help me move the mattresses into the middle of the room with all the blankets please."

Soon Lily and I had the room set up for the ultimate girly sleepover just as the other girls arrived. I was introduced to my dorm mates and the party started. The girls talked about their summers and I told them all about what it was like growing up in New York. We were just starting to talk about Boys and Boyfriends when I was reminded of my mysterious Slytherin admirer.

"Lily, I was wondering if you could tell me the name of a guy? He's got long silvery Blonde hair, looks a little bit older than us, he's a Slytherin and practically reeks arrogance but in a sexy way, ring any bells?"

Lily just looked at me gone out, in the end it was Alice Knight who supplied my answers

"That's Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Playboy Extraordinairre, why?"

"Well, he was eye fucking me pretty much all through dinner!" this caused Alice to spit out the swig of her drink she'd just taken and Mary and Marlene to burst into giggles. Lily had a massive grin on her face as she turned to me.

"you certainly seem to hit it off with Hogwarts most privileged, don't you?" Lily said with a slight smirk "First Sirius, Now Lucius, is any man safe from you Mia?

"Well you know what they say?" I returned with a wicked grin " Girls don't like boys, Girls like cars and money."

**A/N hope you enjoyed it, please review, i'd love to hear what you think and you suggestions for the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i just noticed that i haven't put disclaimers on any of my previous chapters so here goes**

**I Don't Own Harry Potter :'( **

Chapter 4

Keep Your Hands off my Girl

Sirius' POV

I couldn't help it, every eye was drawn to her including mine. I thought she was sexy sitting down but standing up she was Jaw-Dropping, Mind-Blowing and Mouth-Watering all at the same time. The way she moved was so sensuous and I swear she deliberately wore a skirt that short to torture every guy in the room. I'm sure all you guys out there have experienced this at some point, so I won't go into detail and for the girls you should know that short skirts plus men is not a good combination. Watching Mia slowly glide down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables I noticed something at the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy was watching her too...

That greasy Git! Eyeing up my Girl...hang on a minute...since when was Mia my girl? Never that's when. Sirius Black did not get possessive over girls, they were just there for a few good hours then you never saw them again! Get In, Get Some, Get Out! Thats my policy so why the hell was my stomach bubbling with rage at the sight of Lucius Sodding Malfoy staring at Mia's arse. Admittedly it was a gorgeous arse, firm but soft looking at the same time, not too big and not too small, but that still didn't mean Malfoy could gawp at it, have some self respect man! I could see in his eyes that he was imaging Mia without her clothes on and my fists twitched to punch the living daylights out of that swarmy git.

Speaking of her clothes it was then that I noticed the Red and gold tie that hung from her neck and the Lion emblazoned on the right breast pocket of her blazer. Ha! Stick that in your pipe and Smoke it Malfoy, Mia was a lion! I felt of bubble of happiness and pride swell up almost taking over the acidic feeling of rage pumping though my veins but not quite, Malfoy's eyes were still lingering on Mia's body and so was most of the male population as she sat straddling the bench chatting away to Lily and flicking her hair back over her shoulder, it was then that another part of my anatomy twitched. I closed my eyes then and desperately tried to think the least sexy thoughts my brain could manage in it's current state

_Dumbledore in a bikini_

_Mcgonagall in a bikini_

_Mia in a bikini_

Damn that last image was the opposite of helpful at calming down my raging hormones. I decided to focus all my attention on something else, the food had appeared on the platters in front of us, that's good, nothing was sexy about food. My eyes flickered back to Mia and she had a Sausage speared on her fork and was slowly licking the gravy off of it, all the blood in my body rushed south and I only just managed to suppress a groan! Did I say there was nothing sexy about food? I was wrong because i'm pretty sure that was the sexiest thing I've seen all year! This woman was going to be the death of me!

By now James and Remus had noticed my less than cool exterior and were unashamedly out-right laughing at me. For the love of Merlin's Mother's Powdered Breast Milk. How the hell did this happen to me? I'm Sirius Black! The Sex God of Gryffindor, I should be able to maintain my cool, this was nothing compared to some of the things I'd gotten those Ravenclaw Twins to do last term (it's true what they say by the way, always the quiet ones) and yet my hands were shaking at the effort it was taking to stop my 'little friend' from popping up to say hello.

This girl was going to be the death of me if I didn't do something soon, I had to come up with a plan, I had to get revenge for this...I had to make Mia mine! That's it! I had to make Mia my girlfriend and then I could have her any time I wanted and it would stop greasy gits like Malfoy staring at her all the time. And how could she say no to me? I'm Sirius Black, sexiest man on the planet! Felling a hell of a lot better about the situation, I picked up my knife and fork and proceeded to scarf down as much food within reaching distance. By tomorrow dinner Mia would be my Girlfriend and Malfoy would have a broken nose.

This was definitely a brilliant start of term, all it needed was a Start-of-term prank to put the cherry on top of the cake. Tonight James, Remus and I would start planning, it was going to be so epic Hogwarts wouldn't know what had hit it! The Marauders were Back, Baby!

**a/n hey guys this was just a short filler to keep you sated until i figure out how to word the plot, hope you enjoy. Reviews a****re like Cake, Nice to recieve but too many and the sugar goes to my head and i start bouncing around the room :L. Btw any idea's for the prank? also if you haven't already noticed all of the chapters in this story are named after Good Charlotte songs, they are an amazing band and if you haven't already been introduced to them i suggest you get yourself on youtube right now and listen to them, my favourites are little things and i just wanna Live, but the Motivation Proclamation is good too :) **


End file.
